marvel_90s_cartoonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Neogenic Nightmare Part 5: Mutant's Revenge
This is the fifth episode of the second season of Spider-Man: The Animated Series. Characters Protagonists: *Spider-Man *X-Men **Wolverine **Beast **Rogue **Cyclops **Jubilee **Professor X **Jean Grey **Storm **Gambit *Genevieve *Mariah Crawford Antagonists: *Hobgoblin *Herbert Landon *Lewald *Kingpin *Alistair Smythe Plot Spider-Man and Wolverine fight while Hobgoblin hurls pumpkin bombs at the pair of them. Herbert Landon is alerted to Spider-Man and Wolverine's fight and aims to fire missiles at them. The missiles fail and Spider-Man manages to convince Wolverine that he doesn't know where Beast is. Inside, Beast questions Genevieve on why she wants to help Landon when all he wants to do is eliminate all mutants. Genevieve states that it is the only way to stop mutants from suffering from their own powers. Beast tries to tell her that she is wrong but Genevieve storms out of the room. Spider-Man and Wolverine manage to break into the Brand Corporation building while Hobgoblin copies all of Landon's files on mutant genetic research and then deletes the original files. Landon is about to dump Beast into the chemicals when Spider-Man and Wolverine burst into the room. Wolverine tries to free Beast but gets electrocuted and Beast is able to catch his teammate before he falls into the chemicals. Landon goes to drop the pair of them in the vat of chemicals but Spider-Man saves them. Hobgoblin smashes into the room and Landon begins firing wildly at him, with one of his shots breaking the cable to Beast's holding cell. It begins to fall but Spider-Man catches it. Lewald informs Kingpin of what is happening and how Landon never planned to create an army of super mutants. While trying to capture Hobgoblin and claim the disc with the only copy of his work on it, Landon falls into the vat of chemicals. Wolverine and Beasts escape from over the vat of chemicals as Hobgoblin escapes entirely. Landon jumps out of the vat and turns into a mutant himself. He feeds on the electric panels of the lab which make him grow. It grabs Genevieve and breaks out on to the streets. As the news broadcasts the monsters trial, the X-Men fly out to engage it. They meet up with Spider-Man, Wolverine and Beast, and they figure out a plan to defeat the creature. Spider-Man and Beast uses antennae to hold the creature in place while Storm, Jubilee and Gambit attack it and save Genevieve. Rogue ties a cable around the creature, which is used to absorb its energy but its weight causes the Blackbird to fall. Genevieve reveals that she is a mutant by using her telekinetic powers to keep the Blackbird in the air. Landon is then dropped back on the ground where he reverts to a more human form, though half of his body is still monstrous. Beast reveals that he has suspected that Genevieve is a mutant for quite some time. Spider-Man realizes that it must have been Genevieve that kept the ceiling from collapsing when Hobgoblin attacked Landon's press conference. Genevieve leaves with the X-Men to see Professor X and as they leave, Spider-Man learns that Mariah Crawford is back in the city. Spider-Man visits Mariah in the hopes that she could help him with his genetic mutation disease. Crew *Writers: John Semper, Michael Edens, Francis Moss, Ted Pedersen *Producers: Avi Arad, Stan Lee *Director: Bob Richardson *Cast: **Christopher Daniel Barnes: Spider-Man **Cathal J. Dodd: Wolverine **George Buza: Beast **Lenore Zann: Rogue **Norm Spencer: Cyclops **Alyson Court: Jubilee **Cedric Smith: Professor X **Unvoiced: Jean Grey **Alison Sealy-Smith: Storm **Chris Potter: Gambit **Laurie O' Brien: Genevieve **Susan Beaubian: Mariah Crawford **Mark Hamill: Hobgoblin **David Warner: Herbert Landon **Joseph Ruskin: Lewald **Roscoe Lee Browne: Kingpin **Maxwell Caulfield: Alistair Smythe Notes *Previous Episode: Neogenic Nightmare Part 4: Mutant Agenda *Next Episode: Neogenic Nightmare Part: 6: Morbius *This episode first aired on October 7th, 1995